


Cartas al hogar

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al finalizar el día, Draco necesita sacarse la humillación del alma y qué mejor que transmitirla a sus padres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas al hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Dracothon Livejournal.

Queridos mamá y papá:  
Espero que estén bien al recibir esta lechuza. Las cosas por aquí están todo lo mal que alguien con algo de inteligencia se podría llegar a imaginar. Ya saben que el idiota de Potter participa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos ( ¿No les resulta estúpido seguir llamándolo así si son cuatro "campeones" los participantes?), lo único rescatable de ello es que ahora ni los tejones descerebrados apoyan al niño-que- Dumbledore- protege-en-formas-no-muy-normales...

Sin embargo, no escribo para quejarme de Potter (¡Como si alguna vez lo hiciera! si a mí no me interesa perder el tiempo hablando o escribiendo acerca de ese Gryffindor desgreñado... Porque convengamos que algo podría hacer con su cabellera o eso que él dice es cabello humano en su cabeza... como sea). La razón de ésta es exigirles que hagan algo con el paranoico y asqueroso profesor Moody. Es que es un ser odioso y hoy me ha humillado más allá de las palabras...

Estaba yo en los jardines con otros estudiantes de mi casa cuando se atravesó Potter e intercambiamos algunas palabras... Y de repente llegó ese loco y lo próximo que supe es que estaba rebotando en el aire... Sí, re.bo.tan.do... Porque el muy hijo de Morgana me hechizó como castigo!!!!

Padre no sé ni cómo decirte ésto, pero él me transformó en un hurón y fue horrible!!!! Imagina pasearte por los calzones de Crabbe o de Goyle y entenderás mi enfado. Supongo que sabrás que hacer con esta situación.

Eso es todo por ahora. Quedo esperando una respuesta a esta afrenta:  
                                                                                                         Draco.-

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto07premio-fic.png)   



End file.
